


When the Past Comes Knocking Down the Door

by CamelShapedCloud



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hidden Talents, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Oliver Queen, Jealousy, John Diggle Is So Done, John is Not Amused, Past Dean Winchester/Felicity Smoak, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Oliver, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sassy Felicity Smoak, Supernatural Elements, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelShapedCloud/pseuds/CamelShapedCloud
Summary: When Team Arrow comes across a puzzling case, Felicity Smoak is at a crossroads (pun maybe intended).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supernatural Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397428) by Dark-Supernatural-Angel. 



> Honestly, I'm not sure of the timeline of this work. Bear with me here, I'm just having fun and letting my imagination run. :)

It was an early night, and they were finishing up their rounds when Detective Lance called. There was a disturbance in the Glades, a typical theft, but the police officers at the scene weren’t able to stop it. Detective Lance had not been there, only having talked with the two survivors of the shooting, but it had scared him unlike any other case. “We’re on it,” Oliver promised in his Arrow voice, and Detective Lance gave them the address.

They had just finished watching the video, visions of bullets ricocheting off their target, flying cars, blood everywhere, and pure-black sclera grinning at them flashing before their eyes, and they stood there in shock. “That could not have been Mirakuru,” Digg said, looking to the three vigilantes who knew the drug the most.

“Last time I checked, Mirakuru did not give its user telekinetic powers,” Roy said, still unable to process what he’d seen, and Oliver and Sara murmured their assents.

They began to list off possible theories, theories that they put down immediately after they were said, when Diggle noticed that their resident blonde genius had not said a word throughout all this. Oliver noticed as well. “Felicity?” he asked, grasping the blonde’s shoulders.

The blonde sharply exhaled, clearly gathering her thoughts, before pulling away from her desk, surprising the others. “I- I think I know what this case is about,” she said slowly, casting a worried glance at the monitor.

“You do?” Sara stepped closer to her friend, frowning. Felicity’s tone worried her, as did the three other males.

“Yeah,” said Felicity, nodding, “and it’s not good.” Trembling, she pulled out her cellphone and glanced at the four who were staring at her, confused and worried. “I- I need to make a call. I know people— two brothers— who know this type of stuff. They're experts in it, actually. Like, actual legends in their field, not that you know what that field is, exactly—”

Oliver cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving Felicity’s. “ _Felicity_ ,” he stressed gently.

She cleared her throat. “Right. Sorry.” She punched in digits in her phone, expelling the breath she was holding in her chest when she heard a familiar voice answer. “Hey, Dean, it’s me, Felicity. What?” She paused before rolling her eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine, I told you last night… _Yes_. Dean, calm down, I’m not hurt.” She squeezed her eyes, looking very much annoyed. “Look, I need your help.” She groaned quietly and held the phone away from her ear, and the others could hear a muffled, male voice shouting.

“Dean, for fuck’s sake, shut up for one second and let me explain!” Four sets of jaws dropped at the curse. “I’m fine, and I’m _so_ sorry for snapping at you. It’s just— I’m kinda panicking right now, and I know you and Sam trained me in this, but it’s bad, like really bad. I mean, I thought _Dick_ was bad, but I didn’t expect— _what?_ Dean, I said I’m fine! I’m not hurt!” Her eyes bulged momentarily, and she cast a glance at her listening friends. “No, they would _never_ do that. I said I’m fine, now will you just shut up and calm down? I swear to all that is holy…” Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, her free hand coming up to rub her temples. “Where’s Sam? He’ll probably be more level-headed than you right now— ugh, _Dean_!” She stomped her foot in irritation. “I THINK THERE’S A DEMON IN STARLING CITY!” she bellowed, her chest heaving up and down as she glared at a spot on the wall.

“A _demon_?” Sara repeated, her voice coming out in a hiss.

Felicity must’ve heard her because she looked up at that, sending her a mouthed, ‘ _Sorry_ ,’ before turning back to her cellphone. “Yes, a demon—” She growled, actually growled, and the other four gave each other wide-eyed looks because holy crap, that was actually kind of terrifying. “What do you mean, I should’ve told you? _You wouldn’t let me, you idiot!_ ” She massaged her forehead, her eyes falling shut again. “Look, I kinda need you guys now. Like, right now. Think Cas can hook you up?”

Her eyes flew open then, wide and panicky. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that— stop laughing, Dean. Seriously. Stop.” She rolled her eyes before an evil glint lit up her eyes. “You remember those books Chuck wrote? Because I seem to remember coming across this interesting piece of fiction in the internet with you and—” Her lips twitched. “Okay. _Okay_ ,” She rolled her eyes. “Dean. Bye.” She paused, her eyes softening, and Oliver felt a slight tightening in his chest. “Love you too. I’ll see you guys later.” She snapped the cell phone shut with a soft smile.

Turning back to her team, Felicity noticed the questioning looks in their eyes before sagging. “Who was that?” Digg asked, his eyebrows raised. From the corner of his eye, he could see Oliver’s muscles subtly tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, as if he didn’t know what exactly he should be feeling at the moment.

Felicity rocked back and forth slightly on the balls of her feet. “One of the experts I told you about,” she said lightly. She walked back to the desk, settling back on to her chair, before pulling out her tablet and hooking it to the monitors on the table. They watched as Felicity’s fingers flew over the tablet, and on the monitor’s screen, articles and pictures popped up, many of which took Team Arrow by surprise. “I never believed in the… paranormal, and frankly, I never probably would had it not been for these two.” She pulled up a picture of two men, one with cropped, sandy hair, the other with long, flowing brown hair that barely grazed his shoulders. 

“Hold up,” Diggle said, his eyes narrowing as he recognized the two men. Then, they widened in shock as he remembered where he'd seen them. “Felicity!” he barked, unable to hide the displeasure in his tone. “Those men are serial killers.” Turning to Oliver, Sara, and Roy, he elaborated, “They were on the FBI watch list for months—”

Felicity waved her hand. “I know, I know, but it really wasn't what it looked like, and I— we— that is, me, Sam, and Dean took care of that, okay? They’re fine, you can trust them.”

Oliver gritted his teeth as his eyes bore holes on her back. “And how do you know that?” he asked, his voice dipping into what sounded a lot like his Arrow voice.

Her eyes narrowed at the irritating man. “ _Because_ , Oliver, I’ve worked with them before,” she said simply. “Back when I was in MIT.” She sighed, rolling her chair back. “Long story short, they saved my life from monsters, I saved theirs, and they’d asked me for help while they helped train me. And even though they're often halfway across the States, they still call in to check on me often.”

“ _Train_ you?” Oliver, Sara, Roy, and Diggle echoed, gawking at her.

Felicity nodded, choosing to ignore the surprise and inadvertent skepticism of her abilities. “It wasn’t anything intense like you guys, but it was more than enough training for me. I can handle myself fairly well against the things that go bump in the night. Maybe not to the extent as Sam and Dean, but I’m still pretty good!”

Diggle chuckled, patting his blonde friend on the back. “I have no doubt about that, Felicity.”

“Look, guys, Sam and Dean are _good_ guys. They really are, and I have absolutely no reason to doubt them.” She glanced up at them, her wide eyes pleading. “They saved my life. And I know that they would do that again tme and time again, no questions asked, just like you guys, so please… trust me.”

Oliver exhaled, defeated. “Alright,” he said reluctantly, much to the surprise of Felicity. “Do they know how to get here? Should we pick them up at the airport tomorrow?”

A smirk tugged at her lips. “I highly doubt that,” she said, chuckling. “Dean does _not_ like flying. Absolutely hates it, Nah, they'll be arriving a la Baby, a.k.a Dean’s beloved car. Hell, I caught him talking to it from time to time. He's even worse than the Doctor.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Nothing,” she said flippantly before turning back to her tablet, the other four finally dispersing. Disconnecting it from the monitor, the articles and crime scene pictures that were on the screen disappeared, and the interface returned back to normal. Nodding to herself, Felicity stood, grabbing her jacket on the way.

“Going home?” Digg asked, watching Felicity’s movements.

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’ cheerfully and effectively gaining the attentions of the other three vigilantes.

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver bit out when she continued her merry way without a glance in his direction. “Where are you going?”

The blonde sighed, stopping on one of the stairs. “Okay, fine I'm sorry, do you guys want anything from Big Belly Burger? I was gonna get some for my guests—”

“Your _guests_?”

“I thought you said they were in the East Coast…?”

“Won't it be a while until they arrive?”

“I'd like a deluxe burger,” Diggle chirped, earning an odd look from Oliver.

Felicity laughed. “Copy that, Digg,” she said, sending her friend a wide grin. “And yes, I know I said that they live halfway across the country, but they travel a lot. They said they were nearby and that it won't take long. I think they'll be here in a couple hours, and _yes_ , they're staying at my house, not some crappy motel in the Glades.” She paused then before smiling tentatively. “Team dinner?” she asked, and it was the hopeful look in her eyes that had all of them agreeing.

* * *

 

After a relaxing evening out, Felicity, Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Sara stepped out of the restaurant. “Thank god they're open 24/7,” Felicity said happily. “And thank you guys for joining me.”

“Even though that wasn't your plan in the first place,” Sara teased, nudging the other blonde with her shoulders.

“Ugh, sorry, I was just excited,” Felicity said, laughing. “I haven't seen Sam and Dean in a while.”

“You're really close to them aren't you?” Sara asked gently, casting a quick glance at Oliver.

Felicity smiled and was about to answer when ‘Eye of the Tiger’ began to play almost obnoxiously. “Oh, excuse me, I think it's Dean. Hello?” She walked away from the group, but still close enough to hear her talk on the phone.

“You okay, man?” Digg asked, clasping his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. He took in his pensive face and creased eyebrows. “What are you thinking about?”

“I'm having a hard time believing that demons exist,” Oliver said slowly, his eyes still on Felicity.

“But Felicity was the one who told us,” Diggle finished, smiling slightly. That girl was as honest as she was bright,

“ _You're in my house?_ ” Felicity’s exclamation drew all four eyes at her again. “How, it was only an hour since I— it’s already 11?” She whirled around and gaped at her friends. “Guys, it's already 11! We've been in there for three hours!” She paused and glared at her phone. “No, I was not talking to you, idiot. Yes, I'm with my friends, and _hell no_ , Dean. Uh-uh. I am _so_ not doing that, I am not suicidal. And I am not discussing this with you again, Dean.” Felicity groaned, throwing her hands up. “I'm hanging up!” she hollered into the phone. “I don't care! I'm hanging up, and unless you learn to shut up and actually listen, I'm not talking to you. Well, you can tell Sam that it's _your_ fault— Oh, hi Sam. I gotta go, I think I've filled the quota of shouting into my phone today. Yeah, you can thank Dean for that. I know, I love him too. Okay, bye, I'll see you later.”

Roy gave her an amused smile. “This Dean seems to like riling you up,” he said, voice teasing. He bit back a grin when he heard a small growl from Oliver the Ice Queen.

Felicity scowled, her face flushing, but from anger or embarrassment or something else entirely, the team had no clue. “That's him,” she said. “Annoying and never knows when to stop. Doesn't help his case that he's an idiot. I mean, he's not actually an idiot, the guy’s actually kinda smart. Maybe not as smart as Sam, but still, he’s not completely hopeless with technology—”

“Aww, ‘Liss,” a voice interrupted and sending the Arrow team members into high alert. They quickly gathered in front of Felicity, their stances on defensive. A man with cropped hair, an older version of the picture they had seen earlier at the lair, stepped out from the shadows, two others— one with long hair and the other wearing a trench coat. He smiled, lifting up his arms. “I didn't know you cared.”

Oliver glared at him. “Who—”

The quiet “ _Dean?_ ” from Felicity froze Oliver, and he turned to look at the blonde. “ _That's_ Dean?” he asked, pointing at the man as if he had expected more from him.

Dean didn't take the condescension so well. “Hey, buddy—”

Felicity pushed past the wall of bodies protecting her, and she marched up to Dean, stopping before him with her feet heavily planted on the ground and arms crossed. “Dean Winchester, I thought I told you to stay at my house, you asshat!” She pushed him angrily, and to her mounting irritation, he didn't budge.

Grinning, Dean gently grabbed her wrists, his eyes flicking briefly to Oliver’s own narrowed blue, before glancing down at Felicity. “Hi, ‘Liss.”

“Oh, I am not falling for your damn smile again, Dean Winchester,” she huffed, earning an even wider grin from the man. “And you— I am still mad at you, you reckless idiot!” She pulled herself from his grasp, took a deep breath, withdrew her arm, and punched Dean Winchester in the face. Sam burst out laughing. Felicity looked up, her eyes zeroing in on Castiel, and the angel actually stepped back. “And you— _oh, ho, ho, ho, ho_ , I am going to _enjoy_ ripping you a new one, Castiel. You think the _Leviathans_ were bad? You obviously haven't met me.”

Sam, still chuckling behind his hand, stepped up and decided to take pity on Castiel and Dean. “Felicity,” he said, grinning and wrapping her into his arms, “it's nice to see you again, too.”

Dean slowly stood up, rubbing his jaw gingerly. “It's almost been two years, Fel— shutting up.” He held up his hands.

“I am not done with you guys,” she said before turning back to Team Arrow. “We have more pressing matters here.”

The brothers sobered immediately. “Right,” Sam said. “The demon.”

“It's the first one, too,” Felicity muttered under her breath. “There's some vampires and ghosts here in the Glades, but never demons.”

Dean frowned. “Whoa, what? Felicity Megan Smoak, are you telling me you've been hunting _alone_?”

Felicity shook her head. “Now’s not the time, Dean.”

“Seriously? Sam, you gonna let her get away with this?”

“For the moment, yes,” Sam said, his attention now on the other four. “Hi there, I'm Sam Winchester.”

John Diggle was frowning, Felicity noted, and that was not a good thing. “I'm aware,” Digg said. “Your and your brother’s faces were on TV for some time.”

The brothers winced. “That… that wasn't us,” Sam said, rubbing his neck.

“They're right,” Felicity said. “Again, kinda a _long_ story. We were dealing with a _complete_ dick—” Dean snorted, and Felicity flushed. “Pun totally not intended,” she hissed.

“Right,” Sam said, glaring at his brother. “I know you don't trust us,” he said, turning back to the others. “And, frankly, I wouldn't trust us as well.”

“But,” Felicity cut in, “they're the best of the best. Like I've told you guys.” She gave her team a challenging glare.

Diggle backed off. “Alright, alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“But,” Oliver said, his voice ringing into the night and sounding dangerously like the Arrow’s, “we’re going to need to know everything. Like, for example, how you were able to arrive here when you were in Felicity’s house just a few minutes ago.”

Dean blinked innocently. “We drove?”

“Sure. But Felicity’s house is twenty minutes away from here.” Oliver crossed his arms and glared at the older man. “And that is not enough time for you to travel from her house to here.”

“I can explain that,” Castiel said. “But first, why don't we go back to Felicity’s house?” Pushing the boys closer to Felicity and Team Arrow, he gathered them into a small and tight circle, and in the blink of an eye, they were in Felicity’s living room.

“What the actual living fuck?” Roy exclaimed, his eyes round.

Castiel stepped back, his blue eyes serious. “That is Sam and Dean Winchester, and I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Felicity's past is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the support last chapter! You guys are the best and seriously boosted my confidence in this story! I love you all!!! <3

Felicity could literally see the questions flying across the minds of her team, all of whom were rigid and somewhat shell-shocked. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “So, yes, angels and demons exist. So does God, but he’s a deadbeat author named Chuck known for writing about the lives of these two brothers— you know what? I'm not helping, am I?” She gave her old friends a helpless look, and the duo chuckled.

“It's okay, Felicity,” said Dean.

“Why not start from the beginning, when Dean and I first met you?” Sam suggested.

“That's always a good place to start,” Roy said, his mind spinning because he may or may not have read the books Felicity was talking about. But it was Thea’s fault, not his, because _she_ was reading them too.

Never mind the fact that he’d picked up the first book a few years before he even met Thea.

Felicity nodded, gesturing for them to sit down. Then, she blinked at the huge bag of burgers in her hands, having forgotten she was carrying them in the first place. Dean zeroed in on the burgers, grinned widely, and swiped the bag from her hands. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said, flashing her a smile that just about  _oozed_ ‘playboy billionaire.’ Digg, Roy, and Sara must’ve noticed the similarities because they were now snickering into their hands and glancing at Oliver, who was staring back at them curiously, obviously not getting it.

“What?” Oliver asked, frowning. “Do I have something on my face?”

Felicity pressed her lips together to keep from laughing before she shook her head. “It's nothing Oliver,” she said and waited for everyone to get comfortable. When it was clear everyone was settled, Felicity began, “I first met Sam and Dean during my third year in M.I.T.”

“Right,” Dean said with a mouthful of burger. “Which was eight years ago. I remember because Felicity was still in her goth phase.”

“Which was a huge mistake.”

“Nah, I thought you were actually kinda hot. It was intimidating, but it definitely turned me on,” Dean said, once again donning the signature charming, crooked grin. “You still do.” He winked.

Felicity turned to glare at him, missing the cold glare Oliver sent the man as well. “Dean, will you please shut up? And I was _17,_ you sick son of a bitch. Not even legal age!”

Dean choked, not expecting that, and he fumbled for his soda. “You were 17?” he croaked. “Oh, I so deserved going to Hell, then.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes as a warning, and without another word, Dean turned his attention back to his burger. She turned back to her team, who were staring at her with round eyes. Fighting down a blush, she continued, “So, yes, I was in M.I.T, _seventeen_ years old”— Here, she sent Dean a pointed look, which he ignored in favor of his burger— “and science was pretty much my entire world. There were no such thing as the things that go bump in the dark because AI and the students themselves were the ones that did that.” Her eyes twinkled as she wiggled her fingers out in front of her. “Hacker, remember? Anyways, ghosts, vampires, werewolves— they were only bedtime stories to me. Until I met these two, posing as documentary producers.” She rolled her eyes at the lame cover story. Honestly, it was almost as bad as Oliver’s.

“Hey!” Oliver said, offended. “That's not true.”

“Oh, did I say that out loud?" asked Felicity sweetly before she shrugged. "And besides, I'm not wrong, Oliver.” At Oliver’s affronted face, Felicity leveled him with a look. “Spilled latte on a bullet-ridden laptop? Energy drink in _syringes_? Oliver, please, a four-year-old kid after a sugar rush can come up with something more believable.”

“Back to the story, Felicity,” Digg reminded her, obviously fighting back a laugh.

“Right, so apparently, these two were visiting M.I.T for a _Christmas_ project for film school about urban legends and _horror_ stories in American Ivy League uni’s. I, along with several of my classmates you interviewed, never believed you from the get-go.”

“Hey, it was the only way we could get away with the questions we asked,” Sam said, defending himself and his brother. “Posing as FBI would _not_ have worked that time.”

“You’ve _posed_ as FBI agents?” Oliver snapped. “ _Felicity—_ ”

“I know, I know, it sounds bad,” Sam said, attempting to placate the tense members of Team Arrow. “But we only do it for our line of work. We've never tried to abuse it.”

“Dean uses it to pick up women,” Castiel offered, sounding proud that he’d managed to put in his two cents.

Dean’s eyes bulged and promptly began to choke on his burger. “Cas!” he wheezed. “That’s not true.”

“It _is_ true,” Felicity said dryly. “He pulled that move right in front of me.” At her words, Oliver looked ready to spontaneously combust, Diggle looked as if he didn’t know whether he should be mad at Dean's salaciousness or amused at the entire situation, Roy was openly gaping at Felicity and Dean, and Sara was fighting back a laugh at Oliver’s expense. Felicity’s eyes widened. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that! We were on a hunt and Dean was flirting with this girl that was _so not me_ … ugh, that just makes me sound jealous, which I am totally not because— shutting up in three, two, one...” Dean, meanwhile, happily ate his burger, watching Felicity gather herself and taking in her teammates' amusing reactions.

Felicity cleared her throat. “So anyways, they were asking about the legend of the ghost in the Green Building, where a student had committed suicide a few years back.” She paused and looked over at Sam, who nodded, taking his cue to explain.

“Ghosts often start small. They'd haunt a place, disturb its residents every now and then... your typical ghost story. But it could get worse from there. If a ghost is angry enough or tied to this plane for far too long, it'll turn into a vengeful spirit. And trust me, you would _not_ want that to happen,” Sam said. “We were trying to find out if the ghost would potentially turn into a poltergeist or vengeful spirit, especially since we found out that the building was the site of several suicides. But as we began to dig deeper, it became clear that the stories were just that: _stories_. There was no ghost, just urban legends. People like to build legends around deaths to attract attention or simply as a means to scare others or entertain themselves, and as sad as it is, it’s what happens sometimes. Ghost stories are just ghost stories, nothing less, nothing more.”

“So if there really wasn't a ghost, how did Felicity start working with you guys?” Sara asked.

“The ghost was what brought us to MIT,” Sam said, “but it was the nest of vampires nearby that forced us to stay.”

Roy’s jaw dropped. “ _Vampires?_ Like, honest-to-god vampires?”

“Yep,” Dean confirmed, now unwrapping his second burger. “And none of that sparkly, Twilight crap. Like, these vampires we deal with— blood-lust, super strength, super speed, super _everything_.” The three vigilantes stiffened at the description.

“It’s not Mirakuru,” Felicity said, reaching over to squeeze Oliver’s hand and giving Roy a reassuring look. “Vampires have solid weaknesses, like the sun and the blood of the recently deceased, and once you seriously injure them, it’ll take a while for them to recover.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, filing the information Felicity had unknowingly given them away for later. “She’s right. Once you know how to maim or kill a vampire, it’s relatively easy to get rid of them. The problem lies with dealing with multiple vampires at once. You can’t just kill one vampire, you have to kill the entire nest. If you don’t, there’s a chance the rest of the nest would come after you.” Sam turned back to Felicity, his eyebrow rising.

“Right, back to me,” she said. “So, I was walking back to campus after a closing down shop for my job—”

“—which is the most idiotic thing you could have done _alone_ ,” Dean cut in, glaring at her over his burger.

She glared back, continuing as if Dean had never interrupted, “—when this guy jumped me. Only he wasn’t a guy, not really.” She shivered just thinking back to that day.

Like what she had said, she was closing up the restaurant for the owner, who had a family emergency, and on her walk back to campus, she had felt the unmistakable weight of someone watching her from the shadows. For reasons, she could never fathom, she’d stopped and looked over her shoulder, and all she saw was a blur. The next second, she was on the ground, her ears ringing and her head stinging like a bitch. A man was on top of her, and she remembered his feral eyes and the horrifying sight of his jaw pulled back to reveal teeth lengthening like eagle’s talons. He looked as if he wanted to eat her, but instead he started dragging her into the alley and into the dilapidated building that his nest called home.

“I could’ve died that day.” Her voice was only a whisper, but the impact it had on everyone in the room slammed them to the core.

Oliver cringed, his heart dropping as for the briefest second, he imagined what his life would be like without Felicity. All he saw was darkness. _Nothing_. He couldn’t imagine it. He _wouldn’t_ imagine it, because a life without Felicity was a life without knowing happiness, without knowing _love_. And he knew, based on everyone else’s reactions, that he wasn’t the only one to feel that way. Digg adored her. Sara adored her. Roy adored her too, not that the kid would admit it to anyone.

“But you didn’t,” Dean declared. “You didn’t because you were a fighter. Any other human would’ve succumbed to the wounds you got that day, but you fought even past the pain. You fought against actual vampires and gave us enough time to arrive and decapitate every single vampire in that damn nest.”

Sam nodded emphatically. “We were impressed,” he said. “It’s one of the reasons why we agreed to train you after you recovered.”

Felicity smiled a watery smile, and she sniffed. “It’s been eight years, I thought I was over that,” she joked.

“Wait, Felicity, were you bitten?” Sara looked horrified at the thought, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Yes”— Oliver sucked in a breath, his head rearing back in shock and utter fear for her safety even though she was there, safe and _alive_ , Roy, Digg, and Sara mirroring him— “and they drank my blood. I was so scared that after that I would become one of them…” She shivered at the thought.

“The only way to become a vampire is ingesting or being injected with their blood,” Sam said, answering the unspoken question. “A bite of a vampire or them feeding from you cannot turn you into one.”

“So yeah, getting attacked by a vampire and becoming vampire feed was my first introduction to the supernatural,” Felicity chirped, attempting to brighten the atmosphere. It didn’t work. “Guys.” She looked back at Team Arrow and offered them a gentle smile. “I know it’s dangerous, but if Sam and Dean hadn’t been there in the first place, I would’ve never been _here_. They agreed to train me about the supernatural so it won't happen to me ever again.”

“And she would _not_ stop pestering us,” Sam said, bending down to poke Felicity on the forehead, “to allow her to go with us on a hunt so she could test out her skills.”

“Threatened to put us on the FBI watch list and everything,” Dean added, peeling off the wrapping on the third burger. “But she was right. What use was the information and skills we taught her if we didn’t test her on it? And experience is the best kind of test there is.” There was a trace of bitterness to his voice, and hearing it, Felicity sent him a small, encouraging smile.

“And I was pretty good,” Felicity said, attempting to distract Dean from falling into a well of bad memories. “Avoided the knives and flying objects like a freaking ninja. Kinda like you, Sara.” Sara shot the blonde a flattered grin.

“You used me as a shield, Felicity. You were  _nothing_ like a ninja,” Dean deadpanned, shooting her a half-lidded look.

“I was talking about the second run, Dean. And you were a pretty good shield, what with all your muscles and broad shoulders and everything.” She stretched her arms to emphasize her point.

Dean slammed the burger onto the table, a grin lighting up his face. “I knew it!” he yelled, waving his finger at Felicity. “You _did_ think I was sexy!” Then he preened. Literally _preened,_ like a peacock, and Felicity sent him a disturbed look.

“Ugh, why do I even bother talking to you?” Felicity grumbled, deciding not to dignify Dean with a response.

“So, to sum up,” Digg began, looking pointedly at Felicity, “Sam and Dean saved you from a nest of vampires, they trained you so you can protect yourself against monsters, you managed to convince them to take you on a few hunts, and you guys maintained contact over the years?” At the brothers’ and Felicity’s nods, he continued, “So do you two always agree to train victims of the supernatural?”

Sam hesitated before shaking his head. “We don’t,” he admitted, “because people, even if they did encounter the supernatural, choose to run away from it. They figure that if they pretend that monsters don’t exist despite cold, hard proof, then they won’t bother them. But Felicity here…” He smiled at the blonde. “She’s special.”

The blonde shrugged, her face reddening from Sam’s words. “That’s not true. I mean, I saw it with my own two eyes. I _felt_ it. I even have the scars to prove it. It wasn’t my imagination, and I figured that if it happened one time, it can happen again.”

“And people who went through the same thing as you did still pretend,” Dean pointed out. “You were willing to become a hunter, and it takes a special kind of person outside of hunter communities to take on that responsibility and become a hunter willingly.”

“That, and I _may_ have had a small crush on Sam at the time.” Sam’s jaw slackened, while Dean released a strangled whine.

“Oh, _sure_ , you had a crush on my brother, but not _me?_ ”

“Hey, I liked smart guys, Sam went to Stanford and was a complete dork over the same TV shows I watched, and wow, Dean, you really need to learn how to deflate your ego a little bit.”

A lecherous smirk appeared on Dean’s face, and he peeked at her through half-shuttered eyes as he sipped his soda. “But honey, with you around, it _always_ inflates.” Felicity grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it with uncanny precision at Dean’s face, and the soda he was drinking spilled onto his face, shirt, and table. “Dammit Felicity!”

Felicity sank back into her couch, the hands she placed over her eyes making her miss the frightening expression on Oliver’s face and the throbbing vein on his neck. “Why do you always have to make sexual innuendos, Dean? Just, why?”

“If you can do it, why can’t I?”

“It’s not like I mean to, you asshat!”

“Actually, it’s ass _butt_ ,” Castiel emphasized matter-of-factly with a full mouth, and everyone turned to the angel, having forgotten that he was there.

“Um, Cas, since when did you get burgers?” Sam asked, eyeing the bag of burgers Cas was holding.

“While you were talking,” Cas replied. “I went back to the restaurant and took some burgers.”

“Please tell me you paid for it,” Felicity said, rubbing her forehead.

The angel blinked at her innocently, his head tilting as he regarded her. “Was I supposed to?” he asked, and the three hunters groaned.

“Well, I don’t blame you for not paying,” Digg said, laughing. “Big Belly Burgers has the best burgers in the States.”

“I prefer White Castle, but yes, it _is_ good.”

Felicity exchanged looks with the two brothers. “I thought he was over that?”

There was a resounding, “ _Nope_ ,” and Felicity once more sagged into her couch. 

A couple of quiet moments later, with his eyes on his fourth, half-finished burger, Dean took advantage of the silence and asked casually,

“So, Felicity, when were you going to tell us that you're working with the Arrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I lost track of how many burgers Dean ate? Also, was it White Castle burgers Cas was lusting over before? Details, man. They hurt. >_<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look from Dean's and Digg's perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a minor detail in the second chapter; instead of meeting the Winchesters in her second year, Felicity met them in her third.

Dean Winchester was not an idiot. Sure, he may not have gone to Stanford like Sam nor has he ever hacked into the nation’s most secure networks like Felicity, but he was not an _idiot._ He was very observant, far more than people gave him credit for, and hunting for his entire life was proof enough. He only needed to meet Oliver Queen once for him to confirm his pre-existing suspicions that the Arrow was the playboy billionaire who was only pretending to be the playboy billionaire he was before he’d disappeared. He only needed to meet Oliver Queen once, too, for him to know that the man was in love with Felicity Smoak.

It took one to know one, after all.

But then, he remembered the hidden pain in Felicity's voice over the phone, the insecurities underlying her every word as she talked about her job, about the _Arrow_ , about her _boss_. And it angered him,  _infuriated_ him, that a man as obtuse as Oliver Queen was able to reduce such a strong and intelligent woman like Felicity Smoak into a mess of insecurities, making her feel like she was  _nothing._ Although Dean could see, without a doubt, that Oliver Queen loved Felicity, even though he could see Oliver Queen needed the light that was Felicity Smoak in his life, there was no way in  _Hell_ Dean Winchester would let her go to a man like Oliver Queen because he would need to prove that he was worthy of a woman like Felicity Smoak.

Dean watched, his outer countenance betraying nothing, as Oliver Queen flew onto his feet, very much resembling a caged animal with his wild, alert eyes and tense, bulging muscles, and his teammates leap up to physically restrain him. Were he any other man, Dean would have cowered and run away from the cold and murderous look in Oliver's eyes, but he had faced down creatures people didn't even begin to dream of, literally went to Hell and Purgatory, and watched the ones he loved die.

Dean Winchester had seen worst monsters than Oliver Queen, and there was no force, being, or entity on Earth, in Heaven or Hell, and all the other dimensions that would stop Dean Winchester from protecting the ones he loved.

 _And, damn him, why were these burgers so good…?_ It was distracting, really...

“How did you know that?” Oliver ground out through clenched teeth, still trying to break from his team’s restraints.

“Felicity never told me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Dean said, impassively and still chewing his burger. “But then again, she was never really good at keeping secrets around me.”

Felicity flushed, and she glanced down at the ground. “So, what clued you in?” she asked quietly, and the ice in Dean’s eyes softened. “I told you that I worked with the Arrow, but never that the Arrow was Oliver.”

“Ever since you told me that you were working for Starling City’s vigilante, I began keeping tabs on you and the Arrow and pieced things together. It was obvious from then on.” Felicity’s nose flared, and before she could blow up, Dean quickly said, “You can’t blame me for doing that! I was _worried_ , Felicity, and a little bit proud, but I wanted to see if the guy”— He turned to look at Oliver— “if _you_ were reliable and worth her time.”

“He is! He definitely is!” Felicity said vehemently, and Oliver looked at her, his entire countenance relaxing.

Dean released his burger and held up his palms. “At the time, I didn’t know that. And I never really objected to your decision, ‘Liss. I just wanted to be reassured that _you_ were safe.” He watched as Oliver seemed to deflate, pain flashing in his eyes, and Dean felt a surge of anger bludgeon him. His glare sharpened. “And I’m guessing your work with _him_ hasn’t exactly ensured that either.”

“Dean,” Felicity said firmly, standing up to walk over to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her and only her. “What I do with my life is up to me.” Her voice was gentle. “That moment I stepped out of the restaurant, I was already a target, and there’s no way my life would have  ever been the same. As much as I tried to pursue a normal life with Cooper”— She barked out an empty laugh, shaking her head, and the brothers' eyes darkened, knowing _everything_ that happened between Felicity and Cooper— “well, even _that_ didn’t work out. This vigilante stuff?” She gestured wildly.

“Nothing compared to the life of a hunter’s,” Dean finished softly, his green eyes still on Felicity’s blue.

She smiled, nodding emphatically. “Exactly,” she whispered.

"I just wanted to keep you safe. I thought Starling City would—"

"And I know that," Felicity cooed, kissing him softly on his cheek. "I  _know_." She placed her forehead on his, and Dean closed his eyes, feeling tears threaten to overwhelm him. “Thank you for understanding,” she whispered in his ear.

Oliver stiffened, the muscles on his jaw jumping dangerously before he bit out, “It’s getting late. I need to go. I have an early conference in the morning.” With those words, he spun on his heels, threw the front door wide open and slammed it shut, the door jambs shaking dangerously.

Digg sighed, and exchanging pointed looks with Sara and Roy, watched as the two go after Oliver. “Sorry about that,” he said to the Winchesters and a confused Felicity. “It’s been a... stressful day.”

Felicity winced. “Yeah, I kinda expected that to happen. I mean, his entire view of the world did kinda crumble down before him because of me.” She looked up at Digg hopefully. “At least he didn’t tear down my house?”

Digg chuckled, shaking his head. As smart as Felicity was she could be so _obtuse._ “He’ll come by the next morning,” he said. “I’ll talk to him by then.”

Felicity smiled before hugging the taller, more muscled man tightly. “Thanks, Digg.”

Digg smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. “Of course, Felicity.” Sam, Dean, Felicity, and Cas watched as Digg left. There were a few tense moments before Felicity looked back at her old friends. She took a deep breath.

“We have a lot of things to catch up on,” she said, her eyes steely as she focused her anger on Castiel. The angel stared back before disappearing in the blink of an eye. He did not want to be there when the fallout after the inevitable Purgatory argument happened.

Sam and Dean gave her a look. “It seems like we do.”

* * *

“What the hell is your problem?”

Oliver and Digg were back in the Foundry, the latter having been following the former and watching him break several traffic laws in the process. Digg watched as Oliver began beating the the dummy senseless, his muscles tense. “If you don’t unwind yourself and loosen up, Oliver, you’re going to pull a muscle.” He watched for a few more seconds, and Digg rolled his eyes when the man continued acting as if he hadn’t heard him.

" _Oliver._ "

Oliver threw a final punch at the dummy before turning to glare at Digg. “What?” he snapped.

Digg crossed his arms, his eyes boring holes at Oliver before they softened ever so slightly. “You wanna talk about it?” Oliver huffed, reaching for his water bottle. “Do you remember what Felicity said back at the restaurant?” Oliver stiffened before nodding briskly.

‘ _I’m so sorry for not telling you guys about this. Really, truly. But the opportunity never came, and I didn’t want to bring it up because the supernatural— well, once you know it exists, everything you know about the world literally changes. Literally, your entire perspective changes. You won’t see people the same way again. You’d always look over shoulders. The shadows in the corner of your eye will no longer be just shadows because now, you can't help but think that there's always something lurking there. Everything changes, and I didn’t think it would be fair to you guys if I’d told you when the situation didn't call for it._ ’

Her words had struck a chord within them. They couldn’t believe that the bubbly girl, their brilliant friend and beautiful IT specialist, had hidden a past of that magnitude, had hidden a pain, a darkness, that they thought she was incapable of holding. They couldn't believe that she had managed to keep a secret like that for so long, and right underneath their noses, too.

But most of all, it made them realize just how _shallow,_ how self-centered they’d all been with their own problems; they had let their problems become the centers of their worlds, leaving no room for anything else, not even Felicity.

Lian Yu was Oliver’s and Sara’s island. Afghanistan was Digg’s island. Mirakuru was Roy’s. All tangible, all something that they could share with each other because it was _real_ and  _tangible_ , something that the five of them had dealt with in some way or another.

But the supernatural was Felicity’s island. Something that only existed in books, in movies, in _fiction._ It wasn’t real, not to the majority of the population, until the proof was staring at them right in the face. And even then it was still hard to grasp.

“She never told us,” Oliver said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Why did she never tell us?”

“She never told us because she _couldn’t_.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badass Felicity makes an appearance. As does a restrained Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4000+ words guys. Longest chapter yet :D

Oliver Queen was going to kill her.

Felicity knew that he was vehemently against more people butting into his Arrow business (as proven by Barry), and for some odd reason, disliked the Winchester brothers just as much, if not more than Barry. But she figured, or, rather, foolishly hoped, that he would give her and them a little more leeway than he had given to Barry in the past. And, surprisingly, last night, when her past was dumped onto her team, he and the others had taken it… surprisingly well, taking everything in stride, the inevitable explosion she was expecting only a spark. She hoped that maybe, this time, Oliver would take _this_ in stride, too.

Besides, Sam and Dean would have to step foot in the Foundry for the case, so she might as well not delay the inevitable, right?

But, still, Oliver Queen was going to _kill_ her.

“Liss?” A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she looked up to see the beautiful murky green depths of Dean’s eyes. His eyebrows were pinched together in worry. “You okay?”

She exhaled sharply, barking out a clipped laugh. “Oliver doesn’t really like it when people stumble across his secret.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “What about you, then?”

Felicity shrugged helplessly, and Dean’s eyes narrowed at the forlorn look in her eyes. “He needed my IT skills.”

His fists clenched when he read the hurt in her voice. “Hey,” he said, his hands grasping her shoulders and whirling her around to face him. “You’re more than just an IT girl, do you understand? You’re Felicity fucking Smoak.” He searched her eyes and spoke every word with conviction, a crooked smile forming at his last words.

A small, half-smile reached her face, and though it wasn’t the effect he had hoped, it was genuine enough for him. “Thanks, Dean,” she said and paused when she heard a _squeal_ escape Sam. Exchanging grins with Dean, Felicity turned to Sam, almost laughing at the wide-eyed, ‘oh-my-fucking-god-I’m-having-a-mini-nerd-orgasm-from-all-this-fucking-technology’ expression on his face as he looked around the Foundry in awe.

“You alright there, Sammy?” Dean asked, amused, as he leaned against Felicity.

“Oh my god,” Sam blubbered, his head turning every which way so much it was giving the two whiplash. “This is _amazing._ God, look at these _computers._ Felicity, my god, why have you kept this particular detail from me? This is better than freakin’ _MIT_.”

“I would argue with you on that, but yes, it is pretty state-of-the-art.” Felicity laughed, walking over to her table and turning the computers on. “And that program you guys use to wheedle out potential cases? Made a majority of it with those babies.” She patted them affectionately.

“The technology…” Sam nearly burst out into tears.

Dean walked over to the glass case that held Oliver’s weapons and costumes. He whistled. “Damn.” He spent a few more moments looking around the lair before straightening. “Do you think Batman has something like this? His own personal Bat Cave?” He looked starry-eyed, his hand comically clasped underneath his chin, before turning to Felicity. “‘Liss, you should have moved to Gotham instead. Imagine working with _Batman._ ” He nearly cried as he thought about his hero.

Felicity snorted, her eyes glued to the monitor. “Nah, I work with someone better.”

Dean scoffed indignantly. “The _Arrow_ is _not_ better than _Batman._ ”

“You’re just biased,” Sam and Felicity chorused, and Dean waved them off, his attention now focused on the bo staffs, salmon ladder, and tons of workout equipment laid out before him.

“Oh my god, this is better than the bunker. Perks of being a billionaire, I guess,” Dean muttered. “Felicity!” he called over his shoulder

“Hold on….” Felicity yelled back before gesturing for Sam to take her place. He stood there for a moment, resembling a moose in headlights, before bounding over. “You know what to do,” she whispered to him before turning to Dean. “What?”

In his hands was a bo staff, which he flipped around in his hands, and he grinned at her. “Like old times?”

Felicity paused, Sam looking up from what he was doing to smirk at the two. “Fine,” she relented, pointedly ignoring Sam's look, “but when I win, you’re under my mercy.”

Dean smirked, tossing her a towel. “And if I win, you’re under _my_ mercy, but either way, it’s a win-win situation for me.”

Felicity snorted, deftly tying the towel over her eyes and settling into a steady stance. “Not on my watch, Winchester.” Dean grinned and without another word and a twirl of the staff, he attacked.

* * *

Diggle knew that Oliver was agitated over the Winchester brothers and _not_ just because they had figured out his secret no one else outside of Team Arrow had figured out. Being the first to see the man past the billionaire playboy charade he played and having worked with him for two years was more than enough to clue Diggle in to what things made Oliver tick.

And Felicity Smoak was high on that list, whether or not Oliver would like to admit it.

And as unbelievable as the supernatural world was, hidden in the shadows away from the general public, so long as Felicity Smoak said there was one, then there simply was one, no questions asked.

He, along with Roy and Sara, watched as Oliver angrily punched in the code to the Foundry, and they were admittedly entertained at the tense lock on his shoulders and the terrible control on his temper, as horrible as it sounded. Apparently, Felicity had taken it upon herself to bring the Winchester brothers into the Foundry, and Oliver had not taken it so well. He left the office early (Diggle was glad that the amount of work on Oliver's desk was not mountainous), and Digg secretly sent texts for Roy and Sara to meet them at the lair.

The rock music blaring from Felicity’s own speaker system had them stopping in their tracks, and they distinctly heard the unmistakable sound of two people grunting. Digg could see the exact moment a cloud of anger form over Oliver’s eyes, but luckily, he stopped the younger man in time and pressed a finger to his lips when Oliver glared at him.

“I think they’re sparring,” Sara mouthed, her head to the side, her ears picking up the sound of a wooden stick hitting the Foundry’s floors.

Roy, who had tiptoed forward to see the source of the noises during the exchange, turned to them, his mouth wide open. “They are,” he mouthed, and the other three walked up behind him to see what he was staring at. Simultaneously, three sets of jaws slackened almost comically.

In the middle of the lair was a blindfolded Felicity Smoak, her stance impressively firm but light, as a staff-wielding Dean circled her. Sam was watching the two with sharp eyes, his arms over his chest, and he was leaning comfortably against a pillar, his side to them.

In a move that surprised even the seasoned fighters of Team Arrow, Dean struck at Felicity, the bo staff swinging at her head, and they reared back, more than a little shocked at the quick move, when Felicity narrowly missed it by the tips of her hair. “Dammit Felicity, pay attention!” Dean snapped before bringing the staff back towards Felicity’s body.

She deftly avoided it this time, a significantly larger distance between her and the staff that flew by her, dropping to the floor in one fluid motion. “Well, _sorry,_ but the hit to the head earlier took me by surprise.”

“You think the vampires, the werewolves, the _demons_ would care?” Dean snapped, twirling the staff expertly in his hands. “You think they’d stop and give you a little leeway and say, ‘ _Oh, I’m sorry, miss, I didn’t mean to hurt you_ ’?” He eyed Felicity like a hawk, picking out her weak spots, and finding one, struck. Felicity yelped when the staff slammed into her leg, nearly knocking her off-balance, and Digg, Sara, and Roy had to physically restrain Oliver from interrupting. “ _Felicity!_ ” Dean bellowed, sounding mad.

“Don’t let him get to you, ‘Fee,” Sam said soothingly from the side. “Don’t let your emotions get to you,”

“Got it,” she said, pausing for a nanosecond as she addressed Sam, and Dean used it to his advantage. “Ow!” Felicity cried out, rubbing her rear.

“ _Felicity,_ ” Dean stressed, withdrawing immediately. "What the hell is up with you?"

“I know, I know, but it’s been a while. I'm a _little_ rusty.”

“Not an excuse,” Dean said gruffly. “You won’t need the blindfold anymore”— Felicity let out a thankful sigh— “but I’m sparring with you hands-on. Take it off.” Without another word, she slipped the towel from her eyes and threw it aside, her eyes squinting at Dean. She was practically blind without her glasses, her vision all blurry colors and shapeless lumps, but she knew it was better than seeing nothing.

Diggle watched, almost whistling in admiration at the very strong and steady stance Felicity settled into naturally, the stance itself being both defensive and offensive. Apparently, Dean agreed with his sentiment. “That’s good,” he said, grinning. “I’m glad to see what I taught you hasn’t entirely disappeared.” His voice was lighter now and more teasing.

“Please,” Felicity said, scoffing, “you beat my ass so much it’s kinda hard to forget.” Her words had Dean nearly dropping his stance for a second, but that tiny amount of distraction was all she needed. In less than five seconds, Felicity had Dean on the floor, restrained in such a way that if he moved, it would cause him pain. Sam burst out laughing, and he clapped his hands giddily at the sight of his brother being bested by the smaller blonde.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed. “That wasn’t fair. And stop laughing, Sammy, you little shit.”

“‘ _Always use your opponent’s weakness against them,_ ’” Felicity quoted, grinning down at him impishly. “And _I_ am _your_ weakness.” She gently tapped his nose with her finger.

Laughter bubbled from the older Winchester. “True,” he admitted, “I’ve always imagined you on top of me.”

To their surprise, Felicity took his comment in stride, not even flinching in shock from the innuendo. “I admit, I do like the view from here,” Felicity teased. "I can kinda see what's got all the ladies crazy."

Luckily, Oliver was still restrained, or else he would’ve separated the two and beat Dean into the ground and into his own grave.

Dean gave out a strangled groan. “Sammy, little help here?”

“Nope, this is quality entertainment right here.”

Dean groaned again, rolling his eyes. “I always knew you were a little voyeur.”

Felicity laughed, but it was short-lived, because in that one second, her grip on Dean had lessened. He nearly had her pinned to the ground, reversing their positions, but she rolled away and jumped up gracefully onto her feet. She settled back into her offensive-defensive stance, and once again, Team Arrow was amazed at her agility.

“She’s been holding out on us,” Sara whispered, a small, impressed grin appearing on her face.

Dean shot Felicity a drool-worthy grin. “Nice,” he said, copying her actions. They circled each other again, eying each other’s stances, when Dean jumped and sent a kick towards Felicity’s head in a quick move. Felicity deflected the kick with her hand before retaliating with a roundhouse kick that nicked Dean in the shoulder.

“The power’s gotten better, but it needs work,” Sam announced before jumping in himself and wrapping an arm around Felicity’s neck. Dean used his brother’s attack to his advantage, winding his arm around Felicity’s waist to push her to the ground. Felicity was powerless to stop it, and she quickly found herself on her back, Sam under her, his arm still around her neck, and Dean on top of her, his face very close to hers.

“This isn’t what I imagined this session to be like,” Felicity breathed out before bringing one hand to the back of Dean’s neck and closing the distance between her lips and his.

‘ _Oh fuck,_ ’ Digg thought, and he, Sara, and Roy had to use every bit of strength in their body to hold Oliver back. Digg could imagine the fire in Oliver's eyes, and it was a wonder he hadn't already broken free of their hold.

Felicity released Dean, and he reared back, looking down at her with hazy eyes, and Felicity jabbed her elbow into Sam’s side. The arm restraining her neck pulled away, and she pushed Dean, throwing him to side. “What the hell was _that_ move?” Dean gasped, his voice husky and face very red.

“Saw it on _Get Smart_ ,” Felicity said, her own voice higher than normal and face the same shade as Dean’s.

“Well, it was a very smart move,” Sam groaned, holding his throbbing ribs. That had actually hurt more than it should've. Felicity had some bony elbows.

Dean’s eyes turned into slits. “As much as I enjoyed that sweetheart, there’s no way I’m holding back. You are going down, Felicity Megan Smoak.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Felicity taunted, and with that, the two were back on their feet, their kicks and punches soon becoming a blur. Sam, meanwhile, had to drag himself further away from them, his ribs still throbbing.

“Don’t let your emotions get the best of you,” he called out weakly when a dangerously powerful kick nearly struck Felicity's head.

“We’re not!” they both snapped, their sparring getting a tad bit more intense.

“She’s _really_ good,” Digg said, very impressed and really proud for his friend whom he saw as his little sister. The power behind her kicks and punches was lacking compared to Dean's, but she made up for that in speed and agility, quickly withdrawing her legs and arms after throwing her attack to prevent Dean from grabbing her. Sometimes, she would use Dean's own power and her shorter height against him, using the slight momentum after hurling a particular powerful kick to throw him slightly off-balance and retaliate with a punch to his face or torso.

“How long have they been doing this?” Roy wondered. “It’s been a while since we came in.”

“My god, look at her _form_ ,” Sara said, laughing softly when Felicity threw an impressive bolley kick towards Dean and almost striking his nose.

“She could definitely hold her own against us,” Digg said, grinning. He glanced at Oliver, who was now much more relaxed, and nearly smiled at the expression on his face.

“She’s good,” Oliver agreed, his voice as soft as his smile.

Digg turned back to watching Felicity and Dean, a smile fighting its way on his face. Then, his jaw dropped, absolutely stunned at the next move. Felicity, using Sam as footing with an indignant yelp from the taller man, jumped up, using the momentum to twist her torso and hook her legs around Dean’s head. With her legs secure, she flipped backwards, bringing Dean down with her in one swift move.

“Holy fucking shit,” Roy said, his mouth wide open.

“I win,” Felicity panted, her legs now on either side of Dean’s shoulders and straddling his chest. A laugh bubbled out of her chest, and she threw her head back. “Finally! I finally defeated you, Dean Winchester!”

Dean chortled along with her before wiggling his body underneath her. “That’s great, princess,” he said, “but you should probably let me go now.”

“No, let me bask in the moment, Dean.”

“Felicity, you don’t understand.” His voice was strangled, as if he wanted to laugh but couldn’t. “We have an audience.”

“What?!” Dean jerked his head towards the shadows, where the rest of Team Arrow was still standing in, and Felicity was immediately brought down from the high of finally defeating Dean. “Oh FRACK.” She scrambled away from Dean, who now found it a lot easier to breathe, and she turned back to her team, who were now revealing themselves. “Guys, it’s not what it looks like!”

“What do you mean, it wasn’t what it looks like?” Digg thundered. “You never told us you could fight!”

“Yeah, Blondie, how come you never told us you were so badass?” Roy jumped in.

Felicity laughed nervously. “I don’t really like to showcase it.” She winced. “Not that I’m saying _you_ guys show off, it’s just that, well, I’m really not as good as you guys, and I don’t really see the point in _saying_ or _showing_ that I can fight because my strengths lie someplace else. Like, computers, for example.”

“Don’t be so quick to put yourself down,” Sara chastised. “You were _seriously_ good. I bet you could hold your own against me, Oliver, or Digg.”

“What about me?” Roy muttered.

Sara paused, glancing at Roy briefly, before adding, “And Roy.”

“It’ll get to my head,” Felicity said, her mouth twitching at Roy’s put-out expression.

“Like five minutes ago, when you were crowing over defeating me?” Dean teased, shouldering her lightly.

“You’re my slave now, Dean Winchester.” Felicity cackled, her fingers coming up to tickle his ribs.

Dean was about to retort when Oliver burst forward, conveniently stepping in between Dean and Felicity. His eyes narrowed on the monitor, he asked very loudly, pointing, “What’s that?” Diggle nearly rolled his eyes. The boy could be so blatant sometimes.

The laughter in Felicity and the Winchesters immediately disappeared. Felicity slipped on her glasses, sitting down on her chair and shutting off the music that was still playing on the background. “They’re cameras I set up around the Glades to monitor supernatural activity,” she admitted. "If there's a disturbance, then sometimes I go out and, well, _hunt_."

“ _What?!_ ” Sam and Dean sounded infuriated, and frankly, so was Digg at her little revelation.

“You _hunt_ alone?”

“Liss, how many times do we have to tell you—”

“Sorry!” Felicity said, bringing her hands up. “But I make sure that I don’t overdo it, and besides, I don’t hunt as much as I used to years ago. I only installed the cameras at high-risk areas”— She turned to her team— “that is, dilapidated buildings and the like, which are basically breeding grounds for the vampires and werewolves. And besides, the reason why I don’t hunt as much anymore is because I poured pretty much all I had to make sure this lair was safe from the supernatural.”

Oliver frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I made sure the foundation of the Foundry was iron and silver, carved devil’s traps all around the walls, mixed the paint with the scent-blocking mixture Sam and Dean showed me to ward off vampires, placed hex bags over the doors and corners, and lined the room with a mixture of holy water and salt, which I do every other day.” It had been troublesome, and she had to use quite a bit of the money Oliver had given them before leaving for Lian Yu, but if it meant her and her team not becoming targets of the supernatural, then frankly, she didn't care.

“Holy shit, Felicity,” Sam said, staring at her with wide eyes.

“What does all of that mean?” Oliver asked, glancing at Felicity.

“It means that this place is the safest place in Starling City against the supernatural,” Dean said.

“You’ve taught me well,” Felicity said in response to the brothers’ amazed looks.

“Hey, wait a second,” Sara said, who had been looking around while Felicity was pointing out what she’d done to the Foundry. “Where’s the angel?”

“Oh, Cas?” Dean shrugged. “Doing whatever Cas does, but he’ll be here if we need him. Nifty thing about angels is if you pray to them, they’ll come to you anytime you want ‘em to.”

“He’s not your call girl, Dean,” Felicity said.

The look of absolute horror on Dean's face had Felicity and Sam laughing, Sara and Roy sharing matching smiles. “That- you- Fel- ugh…” His head bent forward, and he massaged his temples. “Oh god, why?” He released a keening moan. “I can’t— I wish you never showed me that, Felicity.”

“The Internet is a scary place,” Felicity said sagely.

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Digg asked, amused.

“Let’s just say that Sam and Dean are somewhat Internet famous. Even after all this time.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Oh,” Roy said, understanding dawning in his eyes. “ _Supernatural._ I've read a couple books before.” He nodded. He had come across it online in fan forums as well.

Sam and Dean froze, their faces resembling fish. Slowly, they turned around to look at the younger man. Roy could feel the disgusted stares from the two brothers, and he began to flush. “Seriously, man?” Dean said, unimpressed. “You actually picked up those books and _read_ them?”

“Hey, blame my girlfriend, _she's_ the one who forced me to read them.” Technically not a lie; he simply omitted the fact that he’d read the first book already by the time Thea introduced the series to him.

The weight of the stares worsened, and Roy paled. He said that aloud, didn’t he?

“Oh yeah, kiddo,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

“I can’t believe this,” Felicity said, gasping with laughter. She had to remove her glasses to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. “ _I can’t believe this_ ,” she stuttered out in between laughs. “I work with two different groups of people who have their own small cult following, and one of the members from the team with the bigger fan-base may or may not be a fan of the other. My god, I think I’m in the middle of a crossover.” She wheezed then, nearly falling off of her chair. “Oh, this is rich. I can’t— _frack, I can’t breathe_.” Her wheezing worsened, and she was turning a frightening shade of puce. “Sara, help I can’t stop laughing!” Her hands grasped for the other blonde, and Sara’s lips were twitching, laughter threatening to escape Sara as she grabbed Felicity’s hands. “ _I’m going to die,_ I can’t stop!” She began banging her fists on the desk, sobbing with laughter.

By now, Sam, Dean, and Roy were full-on glaring at Felicity. Oliver, Digg, and Sara were still left in the dark, but they were too entertained at the blonde’s reaction to particularly care what she was so busy laughing at. Pretty soon, the blonde’s laughter subsided, and she sniffed, wiping her eyes again. “I’m so sorry,” she sniffled. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You were too busy laughing at our expense,” Dean said, looking thoroughly put out. “And one, you said that the Arrow has more _fans_ than we do.”

“And two,” Sam said, “you implied that you agree.”

Felicity’s mouth fell open. “ _What?_ I did not!”

“It’s called reading between the lines, ‘Liss,” Dean huffed.

“Well, I mean, technically, the Arrow _is_ more well-known than—”

“Don’t even think of finishing that sentence.”

“Hey, I thought you guys didn’t mind! Remember Becky?”

Sam winced. “How could I forget?" he said drolly. "She tied me up to her bedpost.” Roy’s, Sara’s, Digg’s, and even Oliver’s eyes nearly bulged.

“Her username though! Remember the username she used on the forums?” Felicity wheezed. “Samli—”

Sam slapped his hand over her mouth, hissing, “Don’t rub it in!” Felicity, though looking as if she still wanted to laugh, nodded, mumbling something against his hand, and a look of disgust overtook Sam’s face. “Oh, gross!” he cried out, wiping his hand against his jacket. “You licked my hand!” She grinned up at him devilishly, and Sam groaned as it dawned on him, shaking his head. “I hate you,” he declared.

Dean fought back a laugh. “So, back to the case,” he said, trying to divert any potential embarrassment away from himself, and was immediately met with incredulous looks from Sam and Felicity. “What?”

“You actually _want_ to continue doing research?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows raising.

His face puckered for the briefest of seconds before he smoothed it out, putting on an unconvincing look of enthusiasm. “Yup!”

Felicity shook her head, but turned back to her computers. She flipped through the several cameras’ live feeds before beginning to comb through the months of footage it captured. “Alright, so as you can tell, the Glades doesn’t have that much supernatural activity, which we can thank Oliver for.” She grinned up at Oliver, who smiled back.

“Wait, go back,” Digg said, a particular piece of footage catching his attention. They watched as a blonde woman kicked another woman into the wall, in her hands a bottle, the cloth on it on fire. “Felicity, is that you?”

She shifted. “Yeah,” she said shyly.

“Ah, a witch. You were fighting a witch,” Sam said, immediately recognizing the contents of the bottle in Felicity’s hands. “Witch-banishing spell?”

“Yep!”

“Bobby taught you well,” Sam murmured, and suddenly, the Foundry was a lot quieter.

“Yeah,” Felicity said, her voice thick. “He did.”

“Right,” Dean said a little too harshly, focusing back on the case to bury the sharp pain of Bobby’s death. “So, anything on our demon?”

“The video!” Felicity suddenly said, slapping her forehead at her stupidity. “I completely forgot to show it to you guys!” Typing in a few commands, she brought up the same video she and the others had watched yesterday.

Team Arrow watched as they saw the same man— _demon_ — stand in front of the police, the bullets ricocheting off him like nothing. His head was tilted, his face was still obscured, but there was no doubt that he was smiling eerily. The demon then extended his arm and a police car came flying and landing on the police officers without warning, bits of blood and viscera tainting the streets. The demon in the video stopped and stared at the massacre in front of him, his stance firm and proud. Slowly, he turned to where the camera was, and even though they had already seen the pure-black sclera of the man’s eyes, chills still ran down their spines. He smirked, holding out his fingers, and snapped; the video cut off immediately.

“I ran his face through the FBI facial recognition software, but there was nothing.”

“Meaning he’s a civilian,” Oliver said, frowning. Why would a demon want to possess a civilian with no criminal record? Well, he supposed it was a  _demon_ , and demons, he supposed, probably were not well-known to care about a person's track record.

“Fuck,” Dean said, running his hand through his hair. “It’s a strong demon, too. Felicity, the camera—”

She didn’t need any more instructions, already knowing what Dean wanted to know. “Based on the angle of the camera, I’m guessing it’s on a much higher position, probably on a two-to-three story building. If I zoom back to its original perspective, you can see, barely, the top of a building”— She pointed to where she was looking at— “here, which means that the camera is actually much further away than it looks.”

“What does the camera’s position have to do with anything?” Oliver asked, his brows furrowed.

“Gauging the demon’s strength,” Sam replied. “Low-tier demons don’t have the capability to mess with electronics.”

“But a mid-tier demon can,” Dean said, “and based on what Felicity said, it’s pretty strong mid-tier demon, too. Any other demon, mid or low, wouldn’t have noticed that camera from that distance.”

“Great,” Felicity muttered, “the first demon case I’ve stumbled onto since coming here, and we’re dealing with a pretty powerful one.”

Sam sighed. “Well, at least the eyes aren’t white?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can probably tell, I suck at fight scenes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHESSSSS!!!!

"Don’t _you_ look great?" were the first words that greeted her when she walked out into the dining room, her hair a little damp, the dress she was wearing a bright fuschia. "It’s blinding me."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Dean." She took in a deep breath and released an appreciative sigh. "It smells fantastic!" she said, watching Dean look up to smile at her after plating the hash browns and scrambled eggs. "I didn’t know how much I missed your cooking until now."

"Hey, I helped too!" Sam said from the table, pointing at the stack of pancakes in front of him. He sounded indignant, and Felicity hid a grin, knowing that Sam was a bit sensitive over Dean's ability to cook and his lack thereof. 

"Yeah, well _I_ made them," Dean retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I made sure they didn’t burn," Sam muttered, pouting, before shoveling a bite of pancake into his mouth. Translation: ' _I only flipped them after Dean did all the dirty work_.' He shoveled a forkful of pancake into his mouth, knowing that he had nothing else to argue with, but Dean wanted to draw out Sam's defeat a little longer.

"I haven't burned a pancake since I was ten," Dean said airily, "and you're just jealous your cooking skills are lacking compared to mine."

 

Felicity laughed, gently slapping Dean’s arm. "Don’t aggravate him, Dean. And Sam, you’re not that bad a cook. I mean, you’re better than me."

Sam nearly choked on his pancakes. "Like that’s supposed to make me feel better!"

"You nearly burned down the entire kitchen!" the two brothers chorused, but Felicity waved her hand.

"Whatever, just let me have my breakfast in peace."

When they were seated, with the two boys on either side of Felicity, barbs, laughter, and stories were exchanged as the trio tried to make each other snort coffee and food.

No tearful or painful memories though; those had been for last night and reserved for a different time of day.

"Do you always dresses like this every time you go to work, though?" Dean asked once there was a lull in conversation. "I mean, isn’t there a dress code for being the Queen’s sec— _ow! Shit!_ — sorry, I meant _Executive Assistant!"_  Felicity sent him a look over her cup of coffee before taking a sip. She released a soft moan, her eyes closing briefly as she enjoyed the taste dancing on her tongue. When she opened them, she was met with a very amused and proud-looking Dean. "You enjoying yourself there?" Dean teased, grinning at her.

Felicity turned red. "Yeah, sorry, I just sorta forgot how good your coffee is. Man, I really _missed_ drinking your coffee every morning." Dean grinned, puffing up like a pufferfish while Sam released a self-deprecating sigh. "And to answer your question, yes, I do wear this kind of dress every time I can. It’s my signature." She sniffed arrogantly.

"Well, you look _magnifique_ , Felicity," Sam declared in an affected accent, channeling his inner diva fashionista and tossing his hair back elegantly as he shot her a 'thou-art-a-plebeian' look.

 

Felicity's eyes widened, and she sputtered, quickly wiping at the coffee that dribbled down her chin. "That was horrible," she said, torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to shudder in horror. She took a sip of her coffee before glancing at Sam again, whose face was still pinched in mock-arrogance. She choked. 

"Dammit, Sam!" Felicity whined, her hands flying over her front with tissues, attempting to dry the humongous coffee stain even though she knew it was fruitless. "Dammit," she muttered, glaring at the still-gloating sonuvabitch before taking a quick glance at the clock. Her eyes bulged, and she leapt up, the napkins she was holding falling limply onto the table. "Oh, frack! I'm late. I'm going to be late. I've never been late!" She pointed an accusing finger at the taller man. "This is all your fault, Sam!"

"To be fair, you shouldn't have worn the dress before eating breakfast," Sam crowed.

Dean shook his head, his upturned lips betraying his amusement when he saw he swore smoke escape Felicity's ears. "Sammy," he said, "I don't think aggravating Smoaky here would be good for your health." Felicity simply muttered under her breath in response, quickly marching over to her room. "You should hurry, 'Liss," Dean called, snickering when Felicity shouted back a string of curses that nearly made Sam blush. "We can drop you off at the Queen's palace on our way to her lair."

Felicity’s voice traveled back to them. "On Baby?"

There was a pause, and Felicity's head popped up from her bedroom. "On Baby?" She looked cute, her eyes round with excitement as she stared at Dean curiously.

 

Dean's eyebrows piqued, and he stared back at her in a challenge. "What do you think?"

Her face practically cracked in half in happiness. "Fuck yes!" she roared, her head disappearing back into her room, and the brothers heard more than saw her sing and dance across her room. 

Sam leaned back into his chair, his eyes on his older brother, whose face, lined with years of pain and anguish, had softened considerably. "Wow," he said, casually sipping his coffee, "who knew Dean Winchester could be such a teddy bear? Or is Felicity the only one who gets to see that side of you?" 

He was immediately under Dean's dark glare. "Shut up, bitch."

"Ugh. _Jerk_." 

* * *

 

" _Holy shit._ "

"... no kidding."

Felicity giggled at the brothers’ astonished faces, fishing out her cellphone to take pictures of their open-mouthed amazement. As promised, Dean had agreed to drop her off at Queen Consolidated using his Baby, and when he pulled up in front of the building, he and his brother were left in awe over the sheer size of the building. It was funny and frankly, _nice_ to see the two hardened hunters act like awed children over a building.

Felicity giggled, fishing out her phone to take pictures of the brothers' twin expressions of admiration and shock. It wasn't everyday she got to see the two seasoned hunters act as excited and impressed as they were now over a building that she saw everyday. "Alright guys," Felicity said, hastily putting away her phone so Sam and Dean wouldn't confiscate it, "this is me."

Dean snapped out of his stupor and turned to Felicity, his eyebrows raised. "You sure you don't wanna skip and join us instead?"

"Nah," Felicity said, waving her hand. "I already took a day off this month. Besides, Oliver needs me. He may be the one singlehandedly keeping this city's criminals in check, but Lord knows that man has a hard time keeping his own business afloat." She paused, feeling slightly bad about dissing Oliver. "Not that he can't do it, you know. He's definitely got the smarts and sense..." she trailed off, finally taking notice of the time. "Son of a bitch!" Turning to Dean with heated, accusing eyes, she snapped, "I'm super late!"

Dean gaped back at her in indignation. "Why are you blaming me?!"

 

"You're the driver!"

"'Liss, I literally offered to take you here!"

"You spent, like, ten minutes finding the right radio station—"

"You kept on switching the damn channel—"

"You didn't have to _pull over_ and stop the damn car—"

Dean's jaw dropped. "House rules!" he sputtered. "Driver picks his music"— He gestured at himself before poking Felicity in the forehead— " _passenger_  shuts her cake hole!"

"Oh sweet fucking Jesus," Sam hissed, forcing the two apart and settling back in his seat with crossed arms. "Felicity, aren't you already late?"

Felicity huffed, still annoyed by Dean's childishness, but she knew that Sam was right. Felicity was about to get out of the car when Dean bellowed, “Wait!” She paused, turning to glare at Dean.

He smiled sheepishly. "As an apology, let me be a gentleman," he explained as he got off the car and walked over to Felicity’s side. Dramatically, he opened the car door, dropping down on one knee and extending his hand towards her. "Milady," he purred, his head inclining.

Felicity giggled, placing her hand inside his, and Sam felt like rolling his eyes to the back of his head. ‘ _I’m going to throw up my own eyes if I have to be subjected to this any longer,_ ’ he thought. _'First they're screaming each other's heads off, now they act like they want to fuck like rabbits. Ugh. Why me?_ '

"Are you guys done?" he called out, bored and more than a little exasperated. "Dean, hurry up, we have to check on Felicity’s program." He didn’t care if he was ruining a moment between them. He’d rather they do it in private, for his sake.

Dean stood up, his eyes still on Felicity as he blatantly ignored his own brother. "Well, have fun, ‘Liss."

Felicity grinned before hugging Dean tightly. "Thanks Dean. And Sam’s right, you should probably get to the Foundry to check if there’s any progress." She withdrew from Dean. "I’ll tell Oliver that you guys are there."

"Alright, I’ll see you later. Call me so I can pick you up!"

"Okay!" Felicity said and waved, watching Dean settle back to his seat and drive off. She stood there, still smiling, when she realized that she still had to get to the office. In _heels_. "Oh crap," she muttered and ran as fast as she could with heels on.

She reached the office in a blur, and she had to lean against the door, holding her ribs. "Wow, two minutes," she wheezed. "Record time."

" _Felicity_ ," a deep voice from behind her said, and the blonde yelped, whirling around only to be face-to-face with Oliver’s very wide and very hard chest. She blushed darkly, taking a small step back. "You’re late." He was looking down at her, his lips twitching, and she cursed inwardly because she must have looked like Medusa at the moment _._

She freaking _ran_ , and she never looked good after running.

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned forward, breathing in. His mouth twitched. "Should I even ask why you smell like coffee?"

"I snorted— _spilled,_ I _spilled_ some on myself. I do not snort coffee in my free time." She bit her lips, shutting her eyes because _why the hell does she do this to herself?_  "Anyways, I’m so sorry that I was late Oliver. It’s Sam’s fault, he’s the one that made me laugh and spill everywhere. At least Dean’s a fast driver." Her back was to Oliver, already fixing the papers on her desk. "Did I miss anything?" She turned to look at him and saw the familiar look in his eyes whenever he was mulling over his plan of action for the night. "Oliver?"

He snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and looked back up at her. "Nothing much," he said casually. "Just the regular ol' pile of work to do."

"Oh, okay. Also, just a reminder, you have a lunch meeting with one of the investors at Russo’s. Hold on, I have a file on him _riiiight"_ — She rifled through the files on her desk and pulled one out triumphantly— "over here! I wrote some notes and everything you can discuss with him. You’ll do great anyways, it’s only to renew a contract with him and his business." She grinned brightly at him.

Oliver smiled, holding up the file she handed him. "Thanks, Felicity," he said and turned to leave.

"Oh, wait, I forgot!" She slapped her forehead before lowering her voice. "Sam and Dean are at the Foundry. Don’t worry, they’re just there to look over the case and see if anything’s new. Sam knows how to use the computers fairly well and—" She stopped herself, taking notice of his tense stance. "You’re mad at me," she guessed, visibly deflating.

"What? No!" Oliver whirled around. "No, I— I just need to get used to their presence." He was lying through his teeth— truth be told, something about the brothers rubbed him the wrong way, _especially_ Dean— but the answering smile he got from Felicity was well worth it. “Thanks for telling me, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled, waving her hand. "Anything for you, Oliver." He could see the exact moment when her words caught up with her, and he held up his hand, his lips twitching again.

"I know," he said, grinning playfully at her, and walked away.

* * *

' _Any news?_ ' Felicity typed out a message on her phone to the brothers.

A few seconds later, there was a reply from Sam. ‘ **Yeah. Police found a dead body.** ’

Her eyes widened, and she was about to type out something when another text appeared. ‘ **On our way to investigate. Text you the deets later.** ’

‘ _Don’t forget to lock the Foundry.'_

‘ **of course, wouldnt want the Queen to off w/ ur head** ’

Felicity rolled her eyes, already knowing who sent the text. ‘ _T_ _hat doesn’t make any sense, Dean._ ’

‘ **it does in my world** ’

Moments later, another text buzzed through. ‘ **Sorry about that. He confiscated my phone.** ’

She smiled and returned to her computer. Minutes turned into an hour, and she was already on her lunch break when her phone buzzed again. ‘ **Body’s the same guy on the video.** ’

Her eyes rounded. ‘ _Do you know who it is?_ ’

‘ **Randy Donner. Single, has no living family, lived alone. Worked at a small restaurant before he disappeared.** ’

‘ _Weird. It’s like the demon knew that and used it to its advantage._ ’ She paused before sending another text. ‘ _Anything else?_ ’

‘ **Yup. Sulfur.** ’

‘ _So the demon escaped._ ’

‘ **Seems so.** ’

‘ _Any indications the host was in danger?_ ’ Maybe the demon escaped before it could be killed. Which meant that a hunter could’ve done it, but Felicity didn't know of any hunters in Starling, other than herself. ‘ _G_ _unshots? Stab wounds? Anything that would kill a demon and its host?_ ’

‘ **No visible injuries from outside. Waiting for autopsy results.** ’

‘ _Well, I’ll be here waiting._ ’

She munched on her sandwich, glancing every now and then to her phone. Soon, Oliver had come back from his lunch meeting, and she sent him a small wave when her phone buzzed again. ‘ **Felicity.** ’

‘ **It’s not good**.’

‘ _What do you mean?_ ’

‘ **Internal bleeding, but no indication of trauma or other injuries.** ’

‘ **It’s like he died in his sleep.** ’

Felicity frowned, tapping her chin as her mind whirled with the information given to her. ‘ _That’s weird. Any theories?_ ’

‘ **There are demons who can harm other humans with a snap of their fingers. Internal bleeding is usually an indicator.** ’

‘ _So you think the demon would harm its own host?_ ’

She frowned, scratching her head. ‘ _Why the hell would it do that?_ ’

‘ **Felicity…** ’ She stared at the text for a minute, and then it hit her with the force of a sledgehammer.

‘ _No.'_

‘ _It can’t be._ ’

‘ _Pls tell me ur kidding.'_

‘ **I’m sorry Fee.** ’

‘ **We think there’s a second demon.** ’

Felicity wanted to cry as she read what Sam didn’t want to say. Demons weren’t very fond of their own kin and tended to be territorial with each other. That _showed_ as the competing demons would always try to outdo each other and leave a trail of dead hosts as a way to reclaim their territory and to drive the competing demon away because, really, what use what was it if there were no more people left to terrorize?

And so far, there was no slew of dead, possibly demon hosts showing up in Sterling, other than Randy Donner.

‘ _But why? All my years here in Starling City and I’ve never stumbled into a demon once until now._ ’

‘ _And now we’re dealing with two?_ ’

‘ **I’m so sorry Fee.** ’

‘ **Here’s Dean, he wants to talk to you.** ’

‘ **Liss, Im not letting u work on this case** ’

‘ _Dean._ ’

‘ _No._ ’

‘ **Felicity I don't want u to get hurt** ’

' _I_ _can handle myself, Dean._ ’

‘ **And I don’t doubt that** ’

She stared at her phone, watching as Dean began to type, only to delete it, and repeated the cycle several times. ‘ _Dean._ ’

‘ _Please._ ’

‘ _I have to.'_

‘ **Felicity** ’

‘ **You can’t. See that period? It means I’m serius** ’

‘ ***serious** ’

‘ _Please._ ’

‘ _Dean. I’m serious too._ ’

‘ _You know why I have to do this._ ’

‘ **Fine** ’

‘ **But I’m not letting you out of my** **sight**.'

' **(Period** **again!)** ’

Felicity didn’t reply, staring at her phone in despair. Although she knew that Dean was only trying to diffuse the panic that he knew was welling up inside her, Felicity sniffed, and she felt her cheeks, horrified when she felt the moisture. "Felicity?" She looked up, trying to wipe away at her eyes, when two rough hands gently grabbed her wrists. "Felicity what’s wrong?" His fingers gently trailed down her face, wiping away any stray tears.

"It's nothing, Oliver," she said and immediately winced when her voice cracked.

" _Felicity._ Look at me." She refused, keeping her eyes on her desk. If she looked up, if she looked into his prompting eyes, she would break. "Felicity." Fingers gently grasped her chin and forcing her to look up. Oliver’s eyes were searching hers in worry, his eyebrows creased as he stared at her. "What’s wrong?" he murmured, his voice so low it sent shivers down her spine.

"I—" She exhaled, feeling her lips quivering, but she tried to keep herself together. It wouldn’t bode well if she cried in front of Oliver because that meant that she would have to explain _everything._  "There’s been a new lead in the case."

Oliver blinked, his eyebrows shooting up. "Isn’t that a good thing?"

Felicity sighed again, rolling her chair back and making Oliver release her. "Not really."

He looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"

Felicity began to tap her desk with her fingers, her legs bouncing as she tried to find her next words. "Well, the police found a dead body, which Sam and Dean identified as the same guy in the video," she began.

His eyebrows rose. "Doesn’t that mean that the demon’s dead?" He sounded so hopeful.

"The demon escaped. It’s still alive," she said, shaking her head. "But the boys think…" She paused to take a breath, and her next words she spat out in a string of near-incomprehensible sounds:

"They think that there’s a second demon, and there's a high possibility that it’s working with the first."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back!! I don't know if there's still interest in this story, but I just wanted to say thank you all so much for providing feedback and supporting this story! :) I was this close to discontinuing the story, but if it hadn't been for all your kinds thoughts, I thought it wasn't fair to you all if I did that.


End file.
